


don't you worry child

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Worry Child [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cemetery, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Grief/Mourning, Holidays, Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, Hana and Connie's first one as an engaged couple. They only have one plan for the day. To go see Cole. Hana's scared but knows she can face it with Connie and Sumo by her side. (f/f version)





	don't you worry child

**Author's Note:**

> Part one is the m/m version, part two is the f/f version.

It was Valentine's Day. Hana knew that. Knew it was coming for weeks now (a month, honestly, given that as soon as Christmas was done, stores were already rolling out the red and pink hearts.) Despite having spent the last three years with Connie, actually having someone to love and spend the day with, Hana was nervous about this year. It was going to be their first Valentine's Day now that they were engaged. Made Hana feel like it should be extra special. There was also the fact that Connie only made one request. She wanted to go see Cole. They usually went for Christmas and Cole's birthday. But they'd gone away for Christmas and New Year's, so they hadn't made it yet since September. Hana wanted to go, too.  
  
Yet… Hana found herself unable to pull herself away from her bed. She could hear Connie in the kitchen, probably making some grandiose Valentine's Day breakfast like she had the previous years. Connie would come to coax her out of bed eventually or maybe even bring her breakfast in bed. But Hana wanted to be better. Was doing better than she had been when they'd first met. She was two years sober. That was a big deal. Hana knew the real reason she wasn’t up yet was that she was scared. Valentine's Day was a day about love and life and hope. Going to see Cole, she loved her son and missed him every day, but she was scared it would put a gray cloud over the rest of their day. And she didn't want that.  
  
"Hana, my love," Connie called. "Breakfast is ready."  
  
Hana smiled great big gap-toothed grin. She loved all the little terms of endearment that Connie used for her, but "my love" was probably her favorite.  
  
"Be right there," Hana replied.  
  
She took a deep breath and eased herself out of bed. Sumo greeted her as she exited the bedroom.  
  
"Morning, Sumo." She leaned forward and pet Sumo's head even as Sumo tried his best to slobber all over her.  
  
Connie was waiting in the kitchen, table set up with breakfast for two. Hana's plate was decked out with heart-shaped chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs over-easy. Connie, who didn't actually need to eat but had installed a stomach a year and a half ago, set a similar plate for herself, except she made blueberry pancakes and turkey sausage and no eggs. Hana liked that Connie found things she liked and preferred on her own and didn't just enjoy the things Hana did. Even if it meant that Connie didn't like heavy metal. She maintained that it was full of energy but she much preferred classical music.  
  
"Morning, honey," Hana said, leaning in to kiss Connie.  
  
"Good morning, darling."  
  
Connie held the chair out for Hana, ever the romantic gentlewoman. Hana smiled as Connie sat down across from her.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," Connie said, reaching across the table to hold Hana's hand.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day." Hana squeezed Connie's hand in return.  
  
Sumo boofed at them from where he sat on the floor by his food bowl. Hana chuckled.  
  
"Yes, Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Sumo."  
  
Connie tore a small piece of her pancake off and tossed it to Sumo who caught it happily.  
  
"And you complain that I spoil him," Hana commented.  
  
"It's a holiday. He can have one bite."  
  
Hana chuckled again. She loved her little family. Family. She let her gaze move to the ring on Connie's finger, the simple silver band, slightly worn from the sixty years her father had worn it. Hana offered to have it polished but Connie appreciated all the little imperfections, the signs of a life well lived before Connie's time. Which made sense, since she loved Hana so much despite all the years Hana lived before her.  
  
"Are you… are we still okay for today?" Connie asked as they finished eating.  
  
Hana nodded. "Yeah. We should go see him."  
  
Hana cleaned up the kitchen while Connie took Sumo for a walk. They were going to take him to the cemetery with them but figured a walk beforehand was probably a good idea. Then Hana went to take a quick shower and change into clean clothes. Connie leaned against the door frame, tossing a small ring box between her hands.  
  
"I've got something for you, sweetheart."  
  
"Oh? And what's that, babe?"  
  
Connie walked over and held out the open ring box to reveal a blue LED ring.  
  
"It's wirelessly synced up to me," she said, pulling the ring out and sliding it onto Hana's finger.  
  
After a moment, there was a faint electric buzz. Hana looked at Connie who nodded.  
  
"That way I can remind you that I'm thinking of you and that I love you, no matter where we are."  
  
"It's perfect. I love it." Hana leaned forward and kissed her. "And I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Hana held Connie close, needing the comfort and support of her fiancée. Every trip to see Cole was hard. She knew Connie understood.  
  
"It's okay," Connie whispered, rubbing a soothing hand along Hana's back.  
  
With a deep breath, Hana nodded. "Let's go."  
  
They grabbed their coats, since it was still chilly and slightly snowy in Detroit, and hooked Sumo up to his leash. Connie grabbed the small vase of flowers and little pink teddy bear they'd purchased the day before to take to Cole. Despite the cold, the sun was shining and it was a calm day, no wind compared to previous days. Hana held Sumo's leash with one hand and Connie's hand with the other, while Connie carried the gifts for Cole.  
  
As they walked through the cemetery, Hana spotted a few other small families visiting their loved ones, too. It made her feel better. Like it wasn't weird to stop by on Valentine's Day. When they reached Cole's headstone, Hana carefully knelt down and brushed the snow off.  
  
"Hey, peanut. Happy Valentine's Day," she said.  
  
Connie knelt down next to her and placed the vase and teddy bear by the headstone.  
  
"Hi Cole," she said. "Sorry, we didn't make it at Christmas."  
  
"Needed some sunshine. It's been a bad winter. Lots of bad storms. You would've liked Arizona, though."  
  
Tears pricked at Hana's eyes. Connie rubbed her back.  
  
"Your mom and I are getting married," she said. "I wish you could be there."  
  
Sumo boofed next to them.  
  
"Sumo misses you, too," Hana said.  
  
She looked at Connie, who was also crying. They leaned into each other's space, leaned on each other for support. The cold began to get to Hana, her knees hurting from the hard ground. She stood carefully with Connie's help, brushing the snow from her pants.  
  
"We'll try to come back before your birthday," she said.  
  
She meant it. Even though logically, Hana knew that Cole's spirit wasn't there, it still felt good for her to have somewhere to go, someplace she could sit and talk to her son, tell him all the things she wished she’d said before. The first time they'd visited, the first time she'd brought Connie, they sat on a bench nearby and Hana told Connie stories about Cole growing up. Connie started talking to Cole, too, after that.  
  
As they walked home, they stopped at the local café and bought coffee for themselves and a pupaccino for Sumo who happily lapped up the whipped cream.  
  
"Thank you. For today," Hana said when they got back home.  
  
"I should be thanking you. We didn't have to go today."  
  
"It was good that we did. Even if… just for us."  
  
Connie nodded. They curled up on the couch, Hana leaning into Connie who held her fiancée close. They watched cheesy romcoms and ordered in instead of fighting the crowds of couples out for fancy dinners. It was perfect and everything Hana wanted. Everything she needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
